Hasta nunca
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Hiei, y su orgullo. Inseparables, incluso mas importante que su zorro. Dejará una ota final antes de partir a una batalla, de la cual no saldrá victorioso.


Todo había resultado perfecto. Una exquisita noche , mientras el frío de la tormenta caía a la afueras de esa acogedora cabaña a mitad de la nada.

Abrió los ojos lento, y casi tratando de hacer que cada instante, cada suspiro o desliz entre las sabanas fuese eterno. Estaba en el suelo, sobre aquella manta blanca revuelta por sus acciones. Hiei no pudo evitar sonreír al suave contacto de su desnuda piel con la de Kurama. Abrazado bien a su pecho, sujetándose bien a él.

El fuego de la chimenea a su lado provocaba juguetonas sombras, danzando deliberadamente sobre ambos cuerpos tendidos uno junto al otro. Punto medio entre la oscuridad y la luz. Le gustaba jugar con éstas seguir y atraparlas con los dedos, o la menos pensar que lo hacía. Contemplar fascinado los delicados rasgos del kitsune, acariciar inexistentemente sus brazos delgados. Fundirse en suspiros, sentir los relajados músculos de su cuerpo a través de aquella pálida y nívea piel suya.

Ojos suavemente cerrados, que pareciere que abrirían en cualquier momento y dejarían desnudad esas esmeraldas, perdidas entre los mechones rojizos que caían de su frente.

Y mientras mas le veía, mientras mas tiempo pasare junto a Kurama y todos esos delirantes detalles que fascinaban todos sus sentidos, sabía que sería peor… y mas difícil el adiós.

Cuidadosamente se libró de su acogedor abrazo, cuidando cada movimiento para no despertar al dormido kitsune. Se levantó inquieto, buscando su negra ropa. Olvidada momentáneamente al ser innecesaria en aquel fugaz y mágico momento.

Otro de esos que de repente se daban. Sin expectación, sin planeación. De esos instantes en que el tiempo moría, las paredes y muros de esfumaban. Dejándolos solos en medio de un mundo donde solo eran presentes ambos y aquella delirante pasión. Un fastidioso amor…. El simple pero intrincado cariño.

Redirigió su atención a la ventana. Un fascinante contraste con la atmósfera que en ese momento respiraba. La nieve blanca azotada los árboles, cubría todo a su paso. Congelando. Acciones que daban a lugar en medio de la noche.

Todo lo contrarío a lo que le rodeaba en ese momento. El magnánimo fuego que mantenía u calor perpetuo ahí dentro. Iluminándolo todo con aquella luz naranja. Conviviendo excelentemente con la penumbra. El aire estaba lleno del aroma a ambos, una embriagante mezcla que solo se daba entre ellos dos, el fuego y la naturaleza. Elementos mas desconcertantes y unido a lo eran aún mas.

Cuando se encontró completamente vestido de casualidad se volvió hacia kurama. Su zorro seguía inmerso en la calma, su ceño ligeramente cansado pero nunca abandonando ese aire de satisfacción. Amaba verlo así. Sobre una blanca manta destacando cada sombra, el rojizo cabello cubriendo su desnuda espalda. Una visión casi celestial….. No, más que eso. ÉL era Kurama, jamás encontraría una mejor palabra para describirlo.

Todo en él era perfecto. Hasta su maldito nombre, ese que podía despertare temor en muchos y que para Hiei era cariño.

Cauto retiró el cabello de su espalda, dejándolo a un lado suyo. Y centró su total atención en ésta. No pudiendo evitarlo acarició esa calma piel con la yema de sus dedos, sugiriendo la columna del zorro, arrancando un suspiro de placer del dormido kitsune. Era tan suave, como aquellos pétalos pertenecientes a las rosas que solo él invocaba. ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos podía resistir tan sofisticado ser? Pero ahí estaba él., a solo momentos de abandonar todo aquello que en su vida, esa que de improviso surgió cuando kurama llegó, de verdad importaba.

Había caído tan estúpidamente en aquella maliciosa y patética trampa. Esa que tenía la maldición o bendición de llamar amor.

Kurama murmuraba dormido, llamando el calor moderado del pequeño cuerpo de Hiei.

Esto era mas de lo que Hiei pudo soportar. Retrocedió de un brusco movimiento. Y seguía llagándolo, pidiendo un poco de él. Sabía que si Kurama despertase , no le permitiría el retiro, y aunque él lo pidiese, aunque dejara amos corazones rotos no miraría atrás.

Podía sentir la necesidad de Kurama. Colocó su palma el la nuca del zorro, acariciando su sedoso cabello. Provocando pequeños círculos en su cabeza, calmándolo completamente. Como deseaba jamás parar de hacerlo, de sentirlo. Volver a abandonarse a la pasión, seguir perdido en en su cuerpo esbelto. Eternamente poseerle y pertenecerle.

Deseos… simplemente eso. Sentimientos que te embargan de nostalgia, una tontería pero de cualquier forma inevitable. Esperanza que intenta apoderarse de uno…

Pero para él todo estaba dicho.

Sintió entonces el ki de in conocido Youkai. No se movió ni aumentó o diminuyó, simplemente aguardó. En él eran también perceptible aquel molesto sentimiento, la incertidumbre.

Esa era su señal.

El momento había llegado. Y aun tenía mil cosas por decir. Pero el tiempo transcurría precariamente, y él no podía quedarse así nada mas. No sabiendo que sería su último adiós.

Corrió hacia el despacho, revolviendo el contenido de un cajón convenientemente abierto. Y con el papel y la pluma que encontró plasmó lo que a él en ese instante llegó.

El bolígrafo se deslizaba fácilmente, sin problemas, y sentía como un fragmento de su ser quedara ente la tinta y el papel.

Tendría que irse ya. Regresó hasta kurama , siempre cuidando suresencia sutil e imperceptible inclino él, y a un lado de su soñolienta faz, justo en la almohada continua , esa en la que había descansado él mismo no hacía mucho, dejó un doblado papel.

Volvió a sentir el ki llamarlo de nuevo. Demandando su pronta llegada.

Ignorándolo momentáneamente de decidió:

Se quitó la única, y la estrecho un momento. Procurando, o mas bien deseando que algo de su esencia, de lo que había de privar de ahora en adelante al kitsune desde ese instante se quedara en esta.

Con sutileza cubrió la espalda desnuda. No tenía mas que darle, todo lo que poseía era esa vieja y gastada prenda, nada más claro sin contar al mismo Kurama. Su posesión mas valiosa.

Se permito descansar su cabeza en la espalda del youko, inhalando profundamente el aroma de Kurama. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar a ese sitio que su persona le hacía imaginar.

Campos grandes, de infinitas proporciones, límites que no existían y fronteras nulas. Un suave aire acariciar su rostro y cabello, casi como las manos de Kurama. Un verde intenso y vivo, matizado por los rayos del sol que se hallaba el loa alto del cielo. Jamás creyó poder caminar bajo de él, y soportar su luz. Hasta que ese zorro estúpido se apareció y le enseñó como vivir.

Caminaba en medio de altos pastizales mientras el viento susurraba su nombre claramente, dulce, amoroso…

Sentía la presencia de Kurama siempre con él. Y unas manos delicadas y pálidas propias de un youko capturaron su rostro, haciéndolo voltear la mirada a un lado suyo. Kurama estaba ahí, y como siempre , en todas aquellas ocasiones en que eran irrelevantes las palabras , le hizo callar con un beso.

La siguiente llamada del youkai a las afueras fue mas intensa. Sacándolo de su transe para botarlo sin consideración en la realidad.

No importaba cuanto intentare retrasar eso… no había salida. O mas bien no se permitía una. No existía escape alguno de sí mismo, de su orgullo. Y con él habría de perecer.

Se puso de rodillas frente a Kurama y se inclinó para besar su mejilla por ultima vez. Observó una vez mas la nota y comenzó a caminar fuera de ahí.

Tal vez cuando Kurama despertare, la encontraría y para cuando terminase de leer, podría regresar a pedir perdón… Antes de partir a la espera que resultaría una eternidad.

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X_

Kurama.

Te preguntaras que es esto.

Nada, solo mi despedida.

Nunca lo había hecho, y ojalá no tuviese que hacerlo ahora pero es necesario.

Mi orgullo es grande, me molesta demasiado. Incluso he llegado a odiarlo. Pero no quiere decir que vaya a ignorarlo. Simplemente no me permitiría vivir.

Lo odio, popr que me ha separado de ti.

"¿Ha?" Te preguntaras, tu siempre haciendo eso. Preguntando ,hablando es algo que odio de ti. No sabes cuanto te odio, por hacerme temer a la muerte y al adiós. Por que me tienes, por que me hiciste quererte.

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X_

Caminó sin mirar atrás. Siempre con decisión.

No retrocedería.

Del destino no se puede correr. Lo sabía por Kurama… llega, se impone y nada lo cambiará.

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X_

Me ha separado de ti. Y te aseguro que cuando leas esto, estaré a tu lado. Te pediré perdón aunque no podrás verme u oírme…

Me buscaras losé. Si me hallarás es algo que dudo. No soy tan estúpido como para decirte dónde voy ponerte en peligro. Perdona por eso, pero bastante tengo con la tontería de abandonarte y correr a la muerte

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X _

¿Estas listo Hiei?

Siempre.

Me alegra.

¿De la muerte? Eres algo estúpido.

Andando, no hay que hacerles esperar.

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X_

Me dirás egoísta. Maldecirás mi nombre tantas veces que destrozarás tu voz, por no revelarte a donde voy. Por enfrentar esto solo.

Pero eso no importa…. Ya nada importa ahora.

Solo quiero pedirte una cosa:

Guira a la derecha, asimila todo lo que te he dicho y por favor, dimelo, responde una sola pregunta….

¿Podrás perdonarme?


End file.
